Tamashi No Run
by ShanaSky
Summary: Este fanfic no tiene nada ke ver con SAO x3 pero era el unico lugar donde se me ocurria ponerlo..disculpenme..es mi primer dia en Fanfiction, como sea...No voy a darles un completo resumen de la historia.Asi que les recomiendo que la lean mejor antes de que pueda hacer un resumen


Capitulo 1: Misterius  
" Hay veces en las que conoces a una persona, que te cambia completamente la vida, tu forma de verla, de pensar...  
Al principio la ignoras, pero con el tiempo te das cuenta de lo valiosa que es para tí.

Yo no soy un fanático del amor, es más ni si quiera creia en él.  
Sin embargo conocí a la persona que me haría cambiar, pero yo tardé en comprender lo importante ke era...y lo ke de verdad hacia por mí. Lamentablemente hoy estoy aquí, enfrente del cuerpo que solía estar vivo,lleno de energía y gracia,ahora...enterrado bajo tierra.  
A veces eres tan ingenuo,sabiendo lo ke tenias, y dejandolo ke se te escape de las manos,sin importarte lo ke suceda.  
(El joven se levantó de la tumba,y se fue caminando lejos,con su paraguas)

~ 1 año atrás ~  
Mi nombre es Daisuke Takahashi,un estudiante de preparatoria, el mejor y el más inteligente del salón...ke va...eso quisiera..  
Sensei: Takahashi¡ Otra vez llegando tarde?¡  
Takahashi: Gomene...sensei...  
Sensei:Bueno con este retardo ya estas reprobado de la materia¡  
Daisuke: Estoy muerto...  
Los estudiantes ke reprueban materia por retardo,se tienen que quedar afuera del salón, y no tienen derecho a entrar hasta el siguiente semestre. Pero claro tampoco te dejan regresar a casa  
Minako: Hola tu debes de ser Daisuke Takahashi, de la clase del Sensei Yuhiro núm.49876 salón F de los reprobados verdad?  
Daisuke: co..coco...como sabes eso?¡  
Minako:Ke ingenuo¡ Ke no ves lo ke dice tu gafette?  
Daisuke:Oh si no lo habia notado  
# 5 horas después #  
"Sayonara" se oia decir a todos los estudiantes ke salian del aula...  
Yo mejor traté de salir lo más pronto posible...era ridículo y vergonzoso...  
Y mejor me dirigí a casa...  
Daisuke: Ahhh ke dia más genial ( irónicamente )  
Normalmente las calles estan llenas de gente...pero esta vez lo único ke se veía era ceniza..  
"Era raro,nunca hay ceniza por acá,sólo cuando hay un muerto y lo velan..." pensé  
Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a un parque...igual estaba vacío  
"Esto ya es raro" pensé  
De repente,no supe si fue mi imaginación o cayeron unos relámpagos alrededor y hubo como un flash...  
Miré a mi alrededor y todo seguía igual..  
Daisuke: Ke alivio...-suspiré  
"A de ser una alucinación D: "  
Pero justo cuando creí ke todo era una broma oí como unos disparos y todo se lleno de niebla...pensé ke estaba muerto pero...enfrente de mí apareció una chica de cabello plateado y 2 coletas,con ojos amarillos, al parecer de unos 12 o 13 años debido a su estatura, y llevaba consigo una espada...  
Daisuke: Arigato por salvarme..-le extendí la mano  
La chica sólo me dio un codazo en el estómago y caí al suelo...  
Daisuke: Esto..es...una cosplayer o.. ke demonios esta pasando con el mundo?  
La chica señaló a una sombra obscura en forma de humano...  
Daisuke: Ke...ke demonios es eso?¡  
La chica agarró su espada y corrió hacia donde estaba esa sombra, su velocidad era impresionante,parecia ke casi volaba...  
La chica entonces blandió por la mitad a la sombra y de esta salieron más y más sombras...entonces la chica comenzó a partir por la mitad a cada una de ellas a una velocidad mayor ke la de un humano normal.  
Me levanté rápidamente en un intento de escape, y corrí hacia una columna para protegerme...  
La chica seguía luchando contra lo ke fuera ke fueran esas cosas...pero ya estaba demasiado herida...creo ke eran demasiados para ella sola...  
Sentí un impulso de ir a ayudarla...pero no sabia ke hacer...haci ke como un inútil corrí a enfrentarme a las sombras esas.  
Daisuke: Detenganse¡-grité con fuerza mientras me ponía como un muro enfrente de la chica y las sombras...  
Entonces sentí un escalofrío por detrás...  
Algo...no se ke me estaba sucediendo,pero a mi mano derecha la cubrió una especie de metal ke se transformó en una espada gigante...  
Daisuke: Ke demonios?¡..  
Miré detrás mio y ahi estaba la chica kien señaló a las sombras..  
Daisuke: Pero ke demonios kieres ke haga?¡  
Me agarró del brazo y me sujeto,entonces agarró y sujetando mi mano...dio un golpe a una de las sombras con la espada,entonces agarró y empezó a usarme como títere blandiendo todas las sombras por la mitad..  
Hasta ke desaparecieron...  
Daisuke: Ke...?¡...devuelve mi brazo a la normalidad¡  
Asentío con la cabeza y tomó mi brazo...todo el metal de alrededor se desvaneció y mi brazo kedo como antes...  
Daisuke: Kien eres tu?¡...  
"Soy una semidiosa" dijo la chica.  
Daisuke: Jaja sii claro te creo...  
Me dio un puñetazo en la cara..  
Daisuke: Oyes ke te pasa?¡...algo de piedad no?  
"Eres un baka¡...no acabas de ver?¡...lo ke vistes...esas sombras son demonios,vienen del "Olimpus" otra dimensión fuera de la tierra,lo ke ustedes humanos repugnantes,conocen como tierra...Soy Scarlett Athenea,hija de Zeus."  
Daisuke: Pero...esto es ridículo¡...es...es imposible¡  
Scarlett: Pues creelo porque apartir de ahora tendrás ke ayudarme.  
Daisuke: Pero...Pero..  
Scarlett: Punto y ya¡- me dio una patada  
1/3.-


End file.
